A common class of experiments, known as a multiplexed assay or multiplexed experiment, comprises mixing (or reacting) a labeled target analyte or sample (which may have known or unknown properties or sequences) with a set of “probe” or reference substances (which also may have known or unknown properties or sequences). Multiplexing allows many properties of the target analyte to be probed or evaluated simultaneously (i.e., in parallel). For example, in a gene expression assay, the “target” analyte, usually an unknown sequence of DNA, is labeled with a fluorescent molecule to form the labeled analyte.
In a known DNA/genomic sequencing assay, each probe consists of known DNA sequences of a predetermined length, which are attached to a labeled (or encoded) bead or to a known location or position (or spot) on a substrate.
When the labeled target analyte is mixed with the probes, segments of the DNA sequence of the labeled target analyte will selectively bind to complementary segments of the DNA sequence of the known probe. The known probes are then spatially separated and examined for fluorescence. The probes that fluoresce indicate that the DNA sequence strands of the target analyte have attached or hybridized to the complementary DNA of the probe. The DNA sequences in the target analyte can then be determined by knowing the complementary DNA (or cDNA) sequence of each known probe to which the labeled target is attached. In addition the level of fluorescence is indicative of how many target molecules hybridized to the probe molecules for a given bead or spot on a substrate.
Generally, the probes are identified either by spatial location on a substrate or by attaching the probe to a bead or particle that is labeled (or encoded) to identify the probe, and ultimately the “target” analyte. The first approach separates the probes in a predetermined grid, where the probe's identity is linked to its position on the grid. One example of this is a “chip” format, where DNA is attached to a 2-D substrate or microarray, where oligomer DNA sequences are selectively attached (either by spotting or grown) onto small sections or spots on the surface of the substrate in a predetermined spatial order and location on a substrate (usually a planar substrate, such as a glass microscope slide), such as that sold by Affymetrix and others.
A second or “bead-based” approach, for identifying the probe allows the probes to mix without any specific spatial position, which is often called the “random bead assay” approach. In this approach the probes are attached to a small bead or particle instead of a larger substrate so they are free to move (usually in a liquid medium). This approach has an advantage in that the analyte reaction can be performed in a liquid/solution by conventional wet-chemistry techniques, which gives the probes a better opportunity to interact with the analyte. However, this approach requires that each bead or probe be individually identifiable.
There are many known methods and substrate types that can be used for tagging or otherwise uniquely identifying individual beads with attached probes. Known methods include using polystyrene latex spheres that are colored or fluorescent labeled, such as that sold by Luminex and others. Other methods include using small plastic cans with a conventional bar code applied, or a small container includes a solid support material and a radio-frequency tag, such as that sold by Pharmaseq and others.
The beads have the advantage of using liquid or solution based chemistry and flexibility but current bead technology does have a limited number of identifiable codes and/or are not suitable for harsh environments/chemicals. Whereas chips typically have the advantage of having higher density (or high multiplexing) capability than beads and can be read using standard fluorescence scanners, but are not as flexible or economically customizable as beads.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a platform with benefits of both the bead-based platforms and the chip-based platforms.